creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Webs
It was that day, after just getting home from a long shift at work, when I saw it. I can't believe how I hadn't noticed it before. It was just there, as soon as I got home from work at eight thirty, spread in a sickening sheet across my ceiling in my bedroom - from one corner to the next. It was pure white, and would've been thin if it weren't for the fact it was not in just threads, but in entire webs. It was a spider's web. As soon as I saw it, my mouth let out a pathetic little squeak, unable to process what I was seeing. I just stood there in stunned silence for about four minutes, before I actually decided to get my head together. Now, I'm not an idiot, or a cryptozoologist or anything of that sort (by no means any offense to cryptozoology). However, I most certainly didn't jump to any ridiculous paranormal conclusions. After I got my head together, I figured it was just a nest of spiders in my closet I could easily snuff out with a can of Raid Max. Nothing special. I used to be an exterminator when I still lived in Delaware, so I didn't feel the need to call any exterminator companies or anything. Too redundant. I already took down the existing web, anyways. It was the days following that began to get stranger. The webs just began growing and growing, ever so slightly, day by day. Pretty soon the entire downstairs bathroom, the one that's old, worn out and I don't use anyway, was completely covered in a thick web that looked like a mass of yarn. I immediately grabbed a knife and tried to cut through it, but to no avail. It was thick, unbelievably thick. I stayed out of that bathroom, needless to say. A few days later, it just got ridiculous. My entire ceiling and wall were now covered in webs. The windows, at least most of them, were almost fully concealed with the thick white substance. I eventually decided "fuck this" and began to phone the exterminator company. I needed some help. When I picked up the phone, it was unusable. Covered. Covered in thick, sticky webs. It was the day after that I realized I needed to get out. I tried to get outside as soon as I woke up that next morning. Keyword tried; surprisingly, the door wasn't blocked off by a web. As soon as I got the door open, there it stood - yet another thick sheet of web. I panicked then. I ran to the only area in my house that hadn't been closed off by webs. My parents old bedroom, before they moved out. I smiled, relieved; slumping back in their old, worn out bed. I laughed quietly. I've been in here for the past two days. Laughing, smiling. No webs here. Only comfort. I smile at the thick sheet of white beginning to creep up onto the windows, like moss. I laugh as the windows are fully concealed in a sheet, and I begin to be closed off from the outside world. I chuckle at the eight, large yellow eyes that seem to be peering at me from the opposite side of the room. ---- Written by The Koromo Category:Animals